Affliction of Preparation
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Trunks, The Mysterious Youth, has arrive to warn the Z-Warriors the Android threat coming to eath in three years. The Warriors prepare for the upcoming epic battle, difficult obstacles await the Z-Warriors during thier preparational time. BulmaXVegeta.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Affliction of Preparation**

T - Teen Sensuality, Language, and Violence

By: Vinny Boord

Prologue

When the mysterious youth had appeared, the Z-Warriors stood in shock. All the mysteries that had been awaiting them shook the ground in literal. The youth named Trunks, revealed to Goku everything he had experienced in his past, the rage of the murderous androids, the attacks on local cities. His alternative reality was breathtaking.

"Everything as we know it will be lost to those androids, your friends, and your family, all gone!! Damn, their just too strong!" Trunks fired in a verbal rage. Goku pouted down to the strange and sudden news, "So, in three years, those androids will appear and start wiping out cities and groups of people, man this is terrible"

Hours later as Goku rejoined his friends, the sophisticated looking time machine was arose in the air, Trunks waved at Bulma personally, and silently wished everyone luck on training for the androids. -Father, I know you are always arrogant and proud, blinded by your own pride, but I know deep down, your heart beats like mine does-. Trunks left the group on the dirty cannon grounds, and vanished in thin air.

The echoes of bad news, roared between Goku and his friends. Goku stood in silence, Piccolo offered to retell the story regarding Trunks' personal aspects, and explained the newly profounded threat. "AHHH, that's crazy, you're saying that in three years, we are all gonna be wiped out!!!" Bulma yelled in horror, "that is correct" Piccolo said. Vegeta smirked, -Yes, while all of these termites are struggling to take in the news, I won't be, I'll be training, those metal freaks will be mine, and so will Kakarot- he thought. Krillin advised himself to stay strong and participate, just the words of progressing world failure was enough to make him believe it. "Hey guys, I know you'll think I'm crazy, but does anyone have the slightest positivity on beating these androids?" silence flowed through the group.

Goku looked up, trying to regain his confidence, and then he looked back down. "Yes, we will somehow manage to survive, but we all need to work together!" Goku chanted raising his hand in the air. Bulma; still pissed about everyone ignoring her concerns, "Look, the great general rallying his troops, hardly you look more like a cheerleading squad captain!" Goku gasped. Bulma turned again, "Hmmph, boys will always be boys."

The Z-Warriors, one by one leaving the grounds, had all the same goal in mind, training to their limits to become strong enough to defeat the newly discovered enemies. The evoking thoughts of the androids arriving only to do treacherous damage to cities, and major parts of the world flooded the warrior's minds. But all determination shall not be underestimated, hopefully in three years; our warriors got this in the bag.


	2. The Capsule Corporations Gambit

Chapter 1 - The Capsule Corporation's Gambit

Goku arrived to his home, along with Gohan and Piccolo. As Piccolo waited alongside the house, Goku came in to reunite with Chi-Chi.

"WHATTT!! YOU JUST GOT HOME FROM A YEAR AND A HALF LONG JOURNEY, AND YOU'RE ALREADY PLANNING ANOTHER FIGHT!!" Chi-Chi yelled, the breaking sound attacked Piccolo's sensitive ears. Piccolo stumbled out of his meditation.

"Chi-Chi!" if we don't train, the entire world as we know and everyone in it will be destroyed!" Goku defended. Chi-chi's eyes were twitching. She slammed down Gohan's books on the table and murmured.

"NO! Gohan is going to study, HE'S NOT GOING TO BECOME A MUSCLEBOUND THUG LIKE HIS FATHER WAS!" Chi-Chi screamed on the top of her lungs. Piccolo moved farther away from the house each time Chi-Chi went ballistic.

"But mom, this is important; I can study alongside to train with my dad and Piccolo!" Gohan added. Chi-chi started to feel failure in the argument. "Please! All I'm asking Gohan to do is to do his studies, HE"S FALLING BEHIND!!" Chichi screeched again. Goku agreed to allow Gohan to finish his studies along side of his training, only if Chi-Chi agreed. "Fine, but be careful."

"Goku, I have some errands for you to run for me, they are important!" Chi-Chi said. Goku shrugged and made a sandwich. He gobbled it down in one bite. "Ugh, honestly Goku, how can you eat that much at a time like this?!" Chi-Chi insighted. "Now listen, In West City the department of grading secretaries are located at the Blue Star Elementary, make sure Gohan's studies gets in their grading system... Ugh I can just imagine My Gohan, an honor roll student!!' Chichi's eyes started to sparkle; she put her hands together and waved them. Goku fell right over his chair, with his feet straight up in the air. "Goku, this is serious now, go take Gohan with you, and come back later."

Flying over the Fuksuru Ninja Fortress, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo arrived to West City. Capsule Corporation was sitting on the side, then Gingertown. "Hey Gohan!" I will be over by Capsule Corporation, you go ahead over to the Mayors Office and explore the city, see ya!" Goku flew over the side. Piccolo departed over the other side opposite of Gingertown. "Hey Piccolo!" I gotta talk to you later alright, meet you guys then!" Goku yelled over. Piccolo continued down to the city, and Gohan flew right into the Mayors Office grounds.

"Urghm" Gohan landed and looked around. People were crowding around a big float, with a weird looking head on it. People and children were yelling the name "Hercule, Hercule!" Gohan receded closer to the float. "Excuse me, what's going on?" he asked a tiny professional looking dog. He turned around with an angry expression on his face.

"Listen, young man, you need to step away from the float!" the dog yelled. "Now, I am the mayor of this city, and it is my duty to protect our hero from crazy fans!" he barked. Gohan stared in wonder, having a slight look over to the tall hairy guy by the float. "Now listen, fans! Your champ is going on a ride, put yer' seatbelt on and enjoy the parade!" Hercule said in that annoying grumble voice of his. Gohan walked past the mayor and walked over to Hercule. "Excuse me mister, but who are you?" Gohan asked with an eyebrow raised. Hercule stuttered.

"AHAHAHAH! You mean you don't know who I am, very funny. Now take this here and go play, buddy!" He grumbled. Hercule handed Gohan an autographed picture of him, Golan's eyes were staring in disurprise. He put it away and ran off.

Hercule stood by his float sensing a very mysterious force put him down. HIS STOMACH! "AGHH! Hey is anyone gonna feed me or what, I'm hungry!" Hercule groaned. The mayor stood in shock. "Uhh, I need an Open faced club sandwich here!!" It was Hercule's favorite sandwich. This was from the store south of the Mayors Office. Gohan stopped in his tracks hearing the commotion once more.

"Aww, what now, I gotta find Piccolo!" Gohan set his main goals aside, and went back to the parade. "You there!" boy, would you mind getting a sandwich from Open Faced Club Sandwich store, w-we'd really appreciate it!" the mayor said with sweat rolling down his fur. "Uh, sure no problem mister." Gohan accepted his demand. He walked over to the City map, located in the Capsule Boxes. "Let's see...south of here is the sandwich store, and over to the east, is capsule corp. Well I just can't leave these people hanging, guess I got to get that sandwich for the mudball.

"Walking and running down past the Apartment buildings, he came across the brown walled store with a happy face on it."Uh okay, this is it." He stepped in, and saw that no one was around. He came closer to the check-in counter and saw an employee, biting his shirt. "Uh, excuse me sir, but I need a sandwich, it's an emergency!" the man, continued to bite, "uh-uh, not until I get a glimpse of today's newspaper!" he whined. Gohan stumbled on the floor, disgusted by such a small problem. The man got back up. "You need to get me one! and only, and only then will I get you a sandwich." he demanded, then he fell back on the floor and started to bite his shirt again. "Ugh, bummer." He walked out feeling failure and deprivation of his work. "Gee, it's not like I have anything better to do." He went over to the sections, capsule map box, and looked at it again.

"Kay, here's the sandwich store, and all the way to the northeast is the post office." alright, I better run!" he yelled speeding really fast. A lady and a child looked in amazement and fell over the bench. Gohan arrived to the northeast center of the city, and flew past the Blue Star Elementary seeing a different type of commotion. He also saw the newspaper stand, but no one was there.

As Gohan struggles with completion of his tasks, Capsule Corp remains in a drama hole. Since the Gravity chamber Explosion, Vegeta stays well rested upon the dream of being deprived as the greatest saiyan alive. Bulma nurses him back to health, and supervises his training every other day on the call-up screen.

"Bulma! look what I got for you, ah, don't they look scrumptious!" Mrs. Briefs set down a large platter of cakes and desserts. Bulma was silently reading the daily perfect magazine. "Okay now, which one do you want?" she asked in her jolly voice. "They're all yours mom, I'm not very hungry." Mrs. Briefs had a certain shock. "Oh, my Bulma what's wrong with you sweetie? Are you upset because all the boys are spending their time training and not spending time with you?" she asked, with her hands remaining together. "OH! pleeease, I'm just not very hungry!" Bulma yelled.

Dr. Briefs walked in joining the two. Scratch; his little black kitten hanged on his back, meowing. "Yes, another day. It's only been three days since he healed up from the accident, and he's already doing that tremendously dangerous training!" he said sitting down eating one of the cakes from the platter. "Ugh, is this how I'm going to spend the next three years, watching Vegeta get seriously injured every week, and doing crazy chatting with you two." she explained, then she sighed and threw the magazine on the table. "I'm going to take a bath." she left without saying another word.

The bubbles floated in the bathing room, "-sigh-, Gosh, I have got to rid myself of this annoying afro! She said staring in the mirror. She undressed the orange top she had on, and put it in the hamper dome. Mrs. Briefs was a fanatic laundry person, every hour; you would see her folding everyone's clothes. We might as well just say she was nuts. She stepped in the bath and relaxed. -Man, I wonder what Vegeta is up to, he better not be destroying his body again, or it will just be harder to train as much as he wants to.- Bulma thought.

In the newly created Gravity Chamber capsule, Vegeta trains at 450x gravity. He spins around and punches the air, kicking the rear side if his body. He made sure he was ably to compress his power while he was training, so he didn't have to use much strength, this way he knew he was better to use 450x gravity. He stepped down, and dropped on the floor. "NO, I can do more!" he said and sprinted out of his current area.

He suddenly stopped, his power was gone. "Ugh, what my body gave out on me! Damn! It!" He stopped his tracks and moved over to the control area. He stopped the engine and breathed real hard. "Darn it, if only I hadn't...smelled!" He said with a grumble. He walked out of the Capsule and closing the door. "I have got to smell better, Damn! I have to use one of Bulma's fancy soap."

He walked in Apartment B, and came across Bulma's parents. "Well hi Vegeta, would you like some tea with lemons?" Mrs. Briefs said jollily. "No! I don't have time, now where's the bathing room!?" Mrs. Briefs knew Bulma was in there, but suddenly forgot due to Vegeta's demanding voice. "That way...dear" she said almost opening her eyes... Without knocking, Vegeta had walked in the bathing room, hearing humming. But he thought it was just the radio. He undressed his training shorts and washed his face in the sink; he then turned to the shower, and opened the curtains...

"There!" Gohan yelled, seeing the newspaper stand. No one was there. "Hellooo? Is anyone there!?" he said, he turned around in slight frustration. He checked about the other commotion going on beside the school. "Excuse me sir, what's going on?" Gohan asked a guy in white. He seemed to be trembling. "I had to close down my newspaper stand because of the crisis that's going on, my son may be in danger!" He explained very shortly. Gohan's mind sparked -That's it- "Sir, what exactly do you think happened to him?" he asked anxiously. The Guy tried to stay at ease, panicking wasn't going to do any good. "Well, they're saying that the Blue Star, Elementary school bus had crashed beneath a bridge. Those poor children could be stranded anywhere. Dou you think you can help?" He asked hoping for a positive reply. "Of course, I have to. I'll do my best to take care of it." He said with determination. He ran off to the broken road. And saw the policemen panic. Gohan sprinted over the side.

Animals were still affected partially from the previous affection of the Black Water Mist. Garlic Jr's death hadn't failed all effects evoked of the mist. Only if the area was reconsidered to be healed. Gohan had to get through the clan of treacherous monsters without getting bitten. He jumped over the ridge and a saw a little girl crying.

He dashed through, but had been stopped by a wild Carnivore. "Hey, shoo please don't bite!" Gohan stood firm, he was planning that he would expect the carnivore to charge at him, he would throw him over his head and blast it. But he couldn't kill it. "Please go away, I won't hurt you." he said. The carnivore ignored and charged, Gohan partially succeeded his plan, and threw it over his head. But he didn't blast it. There, Gohan had saved the girl and he had flown it back over to the main road for her to reunite with her family.

"Wow! You have big muscles sir, thank you for saving me!" the little girl cried and been happy at the same time. Gohan nodded and ran off for the other three reported missing children. Back to where he was, he flew over the ridge again, and came across a larger group of wild boars, they seemed vicious. Gohan flew down, wishing he would be merciful, but it would take to long to complete his tasks. He defeated the boars only using melee attacks, so they would be able to rise up again later. The cave behind the battered Boars was dark and suspicious.

Gohan checked inside for curiosity. He looked around and heard faint crying and whimpering. He walked around the left boxes and dirt, and saw the little girl behind there. "I came out of the crashed bus, and I wanted to find people...But I got chased by monsters, so I hid in here." she whined and cleared up so excited to see that someone found her. Gohan smiled, "aww, it's alright your safe now." He picked her up and escaped the cave as quickly as he could. The girl blushed, and smiled. -Normally it would take too long to find all kids and keep sending them back to the city one by one, itd be better if I found all of them and took them back home all at once- Gohan thought. "Hey, I'm going to find the rest of your classmates, so I need you to hold on as tight as you can." Gohan demanded.

The girl remained speechless "Oh Wow! You can fly!!" she yelled. Gohan flew into the area of the fallen bridge, he set down on the bridge, and he told the girl to stay close, so she won't get lost. He blasted away all the remaining wild animals on the bridge so they don't think about attacking them. He walked over to the area of the bridge that had been broken.

Gohan and the girl looked down, and saw the crashed bus. "Look its Anairi!!" the girl said. "Okay, stay here, I will get her!" he told the girl. He jumped down on the ridge and saw the stranded girl waiting for someone to find her. "Excuse me are you okay." He asked her. The girl turned around and smiled. "Oh thank goodness! I was hoping someone would find me. all the other kids decided to go out and try to find home themselves, but I had stayed firm to stay by the bus, cause I thought it would show more." she explained.

Gohan smiled and carried the girl back up to the other one. They hugged, they must be good friends. "I'm so glad you're okay Anairi!" the other girl said. "You too Videl!" Anairi whined. The little girls were so happy to be safe. "Thanks for saving us Mister!" Gohan smiled enjoying their feeling of being saved. But there was no time to celebrate; there was one more child to be saved.

Gohan couldn't carry all three, so he decided to take the two girls home. Gohan flew the two girls back to the main road, and tried to run off as quickly as he could. "Wait!" the little girl Videl yelled to Gohan. "I would have thought my dad would save me, but it was you. When I was hidden in the cave, I didn't expect anyone to find me, I want to thank you mister...so much!" she told him. "You're welcome, I'll see you around but I have to hurry! Bye!!" Gohan yelled. Videl ran over to wave, she smiled and cried. Continuing with the search, Gohan had thought of the only place he hadn't checked. "Ah, the forest!! I have to hurry!" He flew over the ridge where the cave was and had landed in the starts of the forest. He ran closer to the hill, but was stopped by the faintest murmur.

"Hey, pssst, Gohan come ere'" It was Yajirobe, the one dude who shows up everywhere. "Here take these, for later! gotta run..." Yajirobe ran off without saying another word. "Uhhh, thanks" Gohan slowly said. He stared at the two senzu beans that Yajirobe has given him, and put them in his pocket. "Kay, lucky pit stop, but I gotta hurry!"He said as he ran. Up to where he ran, the hillside was with a little boy standing on top of it, and a clan of wild carnivores surrounding him. "AHH, help me!!" the little boy cried out.

Gohan got closer to the clan. "Alright put em' up!" Gohan yelled. He charged with a quick typed attack the completely wiped out the clan in one or two blows. There the clan was completely demolished, drawing a fair amount of blood. The kid set himself down crying his eyes out, Gohan came over patting his back trying to comfort him, "Hey there its alright," Gohan said pulling him up to help him regain his dignity, The kid wiped his tears away. "Thank you!! I was being chased by the carnivores, and I-I had nowhere to run but on this hill." Gohan nodded, he then grabbed him and pulled him away from the area and flew out. The parents all stared at the hero coming down from his flight with the rescued child. He very gently set him down, and saw his father. "Daddy!!" he ran and hugged his father. "Oh, I'm so glad your safe, thanks boy. How can I thank you enough." he said so relieved that he could breathe normally again.

The clean-up crew went to recover the bus, and planned repair for the bridge. Gohan walked out of the orange-coned area, and walked past the school, who had just received the bus capsule information. He then saw the Newspaper stand; excitedly he recovered to the office and had seen the man he had seen at the accidents area. "Oh! It's you, you saved my son from the bus accident. Oh I have to repay you soon, wait a minute, here take a newspaper free of charge, it's the least I can do." He said hoping he paid his due. He handed Gohan the newspaper and smiled. "Thanks mister gotta run!" he said cheerfully. "That boy has divine plans ahead of him." he said to himself smiling again.

"Ahh! The sun is going down, I gotta hurry" Gohan thought to himself, he sprinted to the south of the city as fast as he could. The sun following his side was diving slowly into in the pool of fire. He arrived to the sandwich store, ran in making sure the employee was still there, he was, still...biting his shirt, but he soaked his entire shirt. "UH, mister I got a delivery for you, a newspaper!!" The guy jumped up, almost hitting the ceiling. "Oh wow!! Thank you so much! How about that sandwich huh?" he said with the most excited wink. Gohan smiled and nodded. As quickly as he could he made the sandwich. He handed Gohan the sandwich. He received it, and held it tightly, but not enough to crush it, and with that he had thanked the guy and flew right out.

Flying over the apartment buildings he arrived at the paused parade. Flew down behind a building to hide his showingness. He finally walked over to the whiny dirtbag, and handed the sandwich to Hercule. "AHAHA, that's more like it, service is great!" he grumbled monotiously. He gobbled down the Open Faced Club Sandwich in one bite.

Gohans sweat drop started to come down. Just to think that he went through all that trouble just so a mudball idiot could swallow something whole. When he finished quickly digesting the sandwich. He walked confidently over to the float, everyone staring in finality. Hercule raised his hand in the air and yelled, "LETS GO!" he chanted. The frowns on the fans faces slowly turned upside down."Hercule, Hercule!" the yells began to recover. The mayor excitedly told the cues to play the music chosen for the parade.

The music suddenly started to play, a very un-original parade like music started to play. Hercule slowly discontinued the pace. "WAIT!" he yelled. Gohan stopped smiling and laughing, and his eyes bugged out. "What...now?" he whispered to himself. "This is not what I wanted to play, I wanted..."Eyes of the Lion"." Everyone dropped on the floor with complete unexpectance of the discontinue. The mayor barked. "Hey boy?" he asked fully referring to Gohan. He touched his fingers together in nervousness.

"Would you... get the "Eyes of the Lion" record for us?" He said, Gohan's mouth dropped all the way to the floor. "It will only take a sec, here's the money to get it, and the electronics store is right over there" The mayor pointed to the short ranged south-west. "Right, I will be right back" Gohan said then took off. -We're counting on you, boy- the mayor thought. The Hero flew over to the side of the electronics store.

He barged in Doctor Vinyl's Record Shop first, because it would be a little more relevant, that they had it. "Excuse me Doctor, but do you have the "Eyes of the Lion" Record disc?" Gohan asked with totally retained patience. "Nope, got rid of it weeks ago! hey check at the Antique store north of here." He exclaimed. Gohan nodded, and ran out with out saying another word.

There Gohan ran north, the elderly people walking outside to feed their pets, seemed to relax Gohan. For a moment the city seemed to calm into a state of sun setting light. Having jumped in the Antique store, he smelled artifacts like they sat here for decades. He went up to the check-in counter. The man was sitting on a spin-chair reading a magazine.

"Excuse me sir, I have a request" Gohan said leaning over the counter. The guy jumped up in shock somehow. "Hey, wow a customer! My, my, what a surprise" he said with eyes widening in a certain cheerful bliss. Well, sorry to scare ya. Its just that I never get customers in this store, this store only stocks forgotten and useless items, I thought it would be respectful to run this store...well what can I do for ya?" he asked.

Gohan stumbled in a smirk, and tried to say what he had to say with out feeling a disgusted feeling in his head. "Well, yeah. I need "Eyes of the Lion" the record, do you have it?" he asked feeling a similar weight being lifted from his shoulders, as the pain in his head had disappeared as well. "Of course, gosh. No offense but even I was planning to give it away." he said closing his eyes for cheer. "Yeah, gee that's funny, this is just for an errand for Hercules Parade." he explained. "Hercule!"Wow he's in the city. My son is a big fan. Well take it and don't worry about the payment, to me it's not worth much of a penny." he said. Gohan giggled. "Yeah, thanks a lot mister! See ya!" he said rushing through the half broken doors of the store.

Finally returning to the scene of the repaused parade. He gave the cues the record, and the ridiculous theme of Hercules played. The chant continued, and unbelievably Hercule was completed for his parade. Gohan fell on the floor, taking the biggest breath to make up for all the time he rushed around the city.

Goku waiting by Capsule Corp. had waited for Piccolo and Gohan to return. There they arrived together, "whoa Gohan, you look like you ran a mile!" Goku said to Gohan still recovering. "Well, you look a lot more sophisticated for your matter." Goku said. Gohan laughed. "Hey Piccolo, there's trouble afoot, you know the forest south of here? Well, the villages beneath it are being destroyed by a herd of raging Tyrannosaurus. They killed all of their livestock, and now they are threatening to destroy all of the houses, it's up to you to stop them. I still have errands to run for Chi-Chi. Regarding the request she gave me to the school." He explained thoroughly. "Fine, the tyrannosaurus won't be doing anymore damage today" Piccolo excerpted. "Hey Piccolo, can I help?" Gohan asked. Piccolo looked at him and smiled susdaintally. "Then it's settled, we will meet in a few more hours, before the sun is completely drowned." Goku said.

Back at the Capsule Corporation apartment quarters...

"AGHHHH!" Bulma yelled, throwing all of the shampoo bottles, sponges, and soap. Vegeta ran out comedically. Having slammed the door. Bulma breathed, seeing one another completely nude was frightening. At the same time both Vegeta, and Bulma blushed, and angered. "Doesn't...anyone knock!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta waited in the living room with the towel around his waist. "Urghh, that was revolting. It's maddening! Are you almost done in there!?" Vegeta murmured and yelled. "Just another minute!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.

The next moment Bulma emerged from the bathroom, her afro completely untraced, and straightened her hair to reach her shoulders. She looked at Vegeta briefly and walked away with a..."Hmmmph." Vegeta then entered the bathroom. He threw his towel on the floor, and stared in the mirror for moments. "Ugh, wow. What an irremovable image!! He stared in anger. Keeping his pride in the main image of his mind. Bulma's goodies kept overlapping. He began his shower, thinking of his training time, and how he will be able to manage to continue with all the distractions roaming Capsule Corp. -knock, knock- "Bulma! Hey I got you a drink. Huh, what's the matter" Mrs. Briefs said walking into Bulma's laboratorial Office with her Dad. "I don't know! This whole thing with Vegeta is really starting to get to me. I mean since Yamcha started to live here, I don't think there is enough room for another man!" she said.

"Nonsense dear, in my day, when you had two gorgeous men living with you. You would be pleased, I would be very lucky to have that going on.." Mrs. Briefs said with guilt riding up her dress. "Ugh, mom!" Bulma yelled. She continued on her prototype incomplete adaptation of the scouter. She was trying to enhance it, when she recovered it on Namek; she was curious and wanted to translate all operations of the item. Dr. Briefs came over to the conversation. "Now, leave the poor girl alone, she looks as if she saw a ghost." He said. "Nope, I saw Vegeta...without any clothing YOU IDIOT!" Bulma said pointing the mini wrench at her father. "Oh whoa. You saw Vegeta!!..." Mrs. Briefs Discontinued and fell on the floor.

Vegeta dried himself, soaking the dripping water from his body, and dressed into a new pair of spandex shorts. He then thought to himself, maybe he was done training for the day. He then calmly, retaining his usual loud, annoying, arrogant self. He asked Mrs. Briefs if there was somewhere he could stay the night. "Why sure! Right in Apartment C, Its perfect, here why don't I get you some blankets and supplies for later on." She said with a cheerful go of service for Vegeta. He knocklessly walked in the apartment, and slammed the door. "Aww, what a temptatious man." Mrs. Briefs said without care of his attitude.

Dr. Briefs had completed all the operations stored inside the Scouter, alongside with Bulma. "Yes, now all I need to do is finish the translations. Aw, damn. I need the Capsule Translator part to be able to recognize all the commands and numbers!" she yelled in a panic. She has awareness of the Scouter part; she just didn't have time to get it at the moment. "Man, if only there was someone I could ask to do the favor." she thought aloud.

Arriving over the river, Piccolo landed alongside Gohan, looking around He sensed a demanding force east of the village. Bombers were hiding behind the trees and the bushes. When Piccolo or Gohan would move even at the slightest noise. They would jump out and quickly launch a 10x exploding grenade. Luckily Piccolo moved and dodged along with Gohan. Then Gohan blasted the bushes down and wipe out the bombers with a few blows. Piccolo would then fly over the rivers ridge and forest, and land into the tiny devastated village. "Please, help us the tyrannosaurus are attacking our crops, if they destroy all of them. We wont have anything to eat!" a little boy, with his mother and father cried out. Piccolo turned with discretion. "I know, were going to find the tyrannosaurus and take em' out...no sweat." Piccolo said with a literal sweat drop rolling down his face. Gohan's eyes slanted in familiarism of his words. "Hey, Piccolo its time we went!" He yelled picking up his speed and flew southeast of the village where the dinosaurs were. Piccolo followed with his ki charging in case of use of extra power. "Be careful!!" the mother cried out to Gohan.

Piccolo proceeded and caught view of the demolished livestock. "There!" Piccolo pointed and landed along with Gohan. General groups of tyrannosauruses slammed their feet and continued to crush rows and rows of crops. If Gohan or Piccolo were to get in their way, they would be crushed as well. Gohan stayed on the sides, til' the dinosaurs would pass them, and then he moved along the next row of the farm. Same with Piccolo, but he was ahead of Gohan, trying to find the headmaster of these treacherous dino plans. Flying into a giant area of crushed corn and tomatoes. Piccolo arrived to one of the most enormous tyrannosauruses he'd ever seen. "Uh, you there, are you going to continue with this or are you going to surrender to me?" Piccolo asked rhetorically. King Tyranno stood tall, with pride bigger than him. "HAHA, why should I surrender to you, you little frog like human!?" he asked wheezing a laugh. "First off...I'm not human, and second. Is that I can do so much damage you'll want to surrender!" he said boosting his power, he begun his infamous Special Beam Cannon, and pointed to his head, the yellow and purple sparks started to form.

The King Tyranno clenched his face in anger. "Yeah, right!" he said, with a mindless charge at Piccolo. Piccolo is able to speed up his Special Beam Cannon charge quicker than he did while fighting Raditz. He always had that sorry feeling using the attack, that it killed Goku along with Raditz. The power of the attack strongly boosted that the Dinosaur stopped in his tracks, he slided as he braked in fear. "Wait!! I don't know how but you were right. Okay okay..." he said kneeling on his giant bulky knees. "I surrender, I do, and I really do!" King Tyranno bended with his eyes squinting so hard he could break his eye sockets.

Piccolo knows that he could not be bluffing. Piccolo's power compared to his was already assumed as a piece of cake. "Really, because if you're lying...you know what the consequences will be. Understand!" Piccolo yelled. The dinosaur nodded harshly as if Piccolo was already threatening to kill him." The King left trying not step in any uncrushed crops, he walked away and started to slowly vanish, never coming back to harm others territory again. Piccolo smiled, and flew out. -Ugh! Never again will I be so soft to an enemy, it disgusted me- Piccolo thought meeting with Gohan back at the village with the family crying in joy for their saviors. "Oh, my I can't thank you enough. Now me and my husband can continue providing crops for the other people in our village." The mom said bowing down with her husband, and son. Piccolo and Gohan smiled. They waved the villagers good bye and left out of the ridge. "Hey Gohan, I have to go the opposite way of here. You need to head back over to Capsule Corp. your father contacted me telepathically telling me Bulma needs your help. I'll catch up with you later." Piccolo turned away and flew out of Gohan's main course, and disappeared.

Gohan descended onto the northern entrance of West City and walked up to it. Shock crossed through Gohan's consciousness. He sensed a power level quickly drawing near. The next moment a monster appeared. A purple and white lizard like creature came out of the blue. "Ah...If it isnt, Goku's son. I'm pleased to meet you Gohan. Tell me is your wretched father around!?" the enemy said. "Wha..No, h-he's not, and don't bother looking for him anywhere because he's not around!" he said realistically lying to him. "Well tell him, Cooler called. When he comes back tell him, that I will be on New Namek. There he will suffer the consequences for disgracing my family!" Cooler yelled picking up his new disappearance technique. He vanished leaving Gohan with a threat he could never reveal to his father. With that he returned to Capsule Corp.

Gohan finally reached up to his father, intentionally completing his many tasks given to him today, he reunited with Goku and Piccolo. With many more obstacles ahead of them they leave West City, returning to East District 439. Chichi proudly welcomed them, with their success, and absence of keeping her company.

Bulma and Vegeta deal with the heat, roaming the Company, whether to keep pushing it or accepting it. Gohan then arrived to Bulma's aide and got her the absent part of the scouter from Circuit City. Bulma had completed her revision of the Scouter giving it to Gohan, to record his data profiles, and a portable earth locater. With that, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan train together. Gohan was reaching fine limits. But there were many more levels to succumb. Vegeta continued to endure the annoying demands of the pretty blue-haired scientist, and trained in the Gravity Chamber reaching many heights, him thinking he still wasn't able to reach that certain form of saiyan existence...The Super Saiyan. The Warriors continued to press on their preparations, and the more ordeals came to pass.

_**Disclaimer**__ - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or their characters, or the names. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I have adapted only this chapter to match with the fillings given of Dragon Ball Z - Legacy of Goku II. The choice of words and statements are completely originated from my comprehension. Note: Videl, the little girl had appeared in this chapter. But Gohan and she only simply met, that moment. But when they arrived in High School, they have not remembered the rescue of Gohan to Videl. It was just something I wanted you to be interested in the story a little more. Well two more years to come of Preparing for those nasty Androids. My secrets are revealed to you..._

_Review!!_

_Flame-Washu_


	3. Fighting for Acceptance

Chapter 2 - Fighting for Acceptance

The stars in the sky hadn't move all night, just stared back at the warriors, giving them guidance and praising them for their soon to be crisis. Capsule Corp. slept. Bulma crashed on the couch, Mrs. Briefs fell asleep in the master bedroom in her nightgown, and Dr. Briefs had once again fell asleep working on those crazy experiments, Mrs. Briefs would say.

Vegeta distinctively stayed awake. He was only wearing spandex shorts, with the remote control in his hands for the TV. There was nothing on for him, so he shut it off and threw the remote. He tossed and turns, as somehow he was aching for attention. The prince bored, he had returned to the Gravity Chamber, and began to train intensively all night.

He unknowingly trained until the sun woke up, drifting over the horizon to shed its light on the City. Vegeta was lying on the floor, completely used in overwhelming intents of training, he felt so tired he could die. His muscles ached, and he was unable to regain his strength to get back up. Bulma woke up shocked; her alarm's volume was maxed up the whole way. "Wagh!, must've rested my foot on the alarm volume." She yelled as she jumped up out of her bed. She began the morning by brushing her hair, reading a magazine with stereo buds in her ears, and checking on Vegeta in the capsule. "Oh no!" Vegeta, you're unable to help yourself! I'll be right there, hold on." She yelled staring in the call-up camera into the pressurized chamber with Vegeta's body completely useless. She ran out of the dome-shaped house, and ran out into the lawn, and into the capsule. "Oh no!" Vegeta, are you okay?" she said leaning towards the slaughtered body. "You have to stop this; I don't want you to outdo yourself just to show off! You need to rest again, and when you decide to train again, take it easy!" She advised to him, worried for his life, she picked him up slowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Wai...Wait I don't need help woman, I can take care of this pain myself!" he weakly groaned. Bulma ignored and helped him into the house. Mrs. Briefs appeared into the living room. "Oh no!" Is the poor guy alright? Is he going to be alright?" She asked with her frequent closed eyes. Dr. Briefs stared in a path of continuation of his situation. -Vegeta is strong but he wont be able to take care of himself anymore if he keeps this up.- He thought finishing the bacon and eggs breakfast for everyone. "You...crazy people...I don't need help, just leave me alone!" He grasped on the couch he was laying on. Bulma crossed her hands. - Please, Vegeta take it easy.- she thought getting more blankets and pillows.

Goku had fought with Chi-Chi again about the Gohan training/studying situation. "Hey! I thought we had an agreement that we would share our needs for Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled tugging Gohan's shirt. Goku tugged as well. -Just as I have feared they are fighting over whatever I was supposed to do.- Gohan thought breaking free of their grasp. He saw his friend dino Icarus waiting at the window; He ran to him and smiled. "Yay, I'm so glad you came Icarus! Please take me away!" he said completely ignoring Goku and Chi-Chi's jaw-dropped expression. Gohan hopped on Icarus and flew out of his own area. Goku and Chi-Chi then ran to the window watching him fly away. Still retaining that surprised expressions.

"Yah, hah ha." I beat him fair and square!" The annoying greaseball said upon the Mayor's Office. The mayor holding a golden box waits for the time for him to grant Hercule the Key to West City's Connections Building giving him access all data recorded for the City's apprentices. Making him the most respected man across half the Globe. The Permitter Guard came in to welcome the Savior of the city. "After the parade, we will gift you for helping us defeat The Warlord." The Warlord Domain had an evil Monster that kept threatening West City, to destroy and steal things. Hercule claimed to defeat such an enemy. Hmm suspicious.

Bulma poured bubble soothing liquid into the bath tub, turning the water to very sensatious heat. She made sure it was perfect...fit for a price. She went and got Vegeta from his bed halfly remaining in his weakened state. She carefully carried him into the bathing room. She closed the door and kept their privacy. "What are you doing? I feel...ugh...fine..ugh hugh" Vegeta coughed weakly. Bulma sensitively stripped Vegeta of his tight clothes and dipped him in the beautiful and relaxated bathtub. "What are you doing? How dare you expose me carelessly, you act like its nothing to be ashamed of!" Vegeta painfully said, then softly sighed as the enticing water absorbed through him. Bulma smiled unashamed. "Hey, I'm only trying to help you. Besides, we "seen" each other before." Logically speaking she was correct. But it had been so brief, a blinked second of their open bodies to each other. Had it been stored in their minds for an eternally irremovable image? She sat their caressing Vegeta with the soaped sponge, and cleansing his body. Vegeta hoarsely smiled in a stressed relaxative feeling.

Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan rearrived at West City in the early afternoon, hearing the news on a radio that Hercule Satan was going to receive a very prized possession because he had claimed that he had defeated The Warlord Domain's crew. Suspicious... Gohan saw that Hercule was not the acclaimed defeater of the Warlord, his fake laughs and his fake pride almost made Gohan gag. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan stood there as the admitter slowly prized Hercule with the key. The Furry Mayor picked it up and as slowly as possible handed it to Hercule. Out of nowhere the door forsently opened and an almost unseen force had come and snatched the key, unrevealing to anyone else but the three supernatural warriors. Assuming another thief had came and claimed the key the man ran out at top speed. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan began to split up searching the man, section by section, they searched the city, and suddenly Goku caught the force in his eyes. He chased him with all the ground speed he had. Suddenly he was turned west of the city. He came across an entrance. That had leaded into a dangerous and scattered ambushing forest. The Guard stood there in complete shock. "Hey are you okay." Goku called, the guard was overall in a state of shock. "It must've been the thief. Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Goku said with a gleeful smile and angered eyebrows. The Guard remained in an unmotional stat as Goku rushed into the forest to chase after the Thief. The Guard soon fell over like an unstabled action toy. Goku felt the speeded sense move father and farther away to the coast. He jumped from tree to tree, revealing the identity more and more, even without familiarism. He knocked a few rocket launcher guys blocking his way, and would not leave him alone. The closer he got the more it was clear, why he had stolen the key. Suddenly, He came across a cave with a blue circled aura protecting it from any entrance to boot. He thought for a moment, that the man had just been here. Goku tried to walk in the cave, but was shot down by the shocks that glistened from the aura. He then progressed forward, getting the feeling that the force was not in the cave, he was still ahead. When he reached the coastline, a small house had appeared ahead of Goku. Assure of his targeted destiny, he dashed right in to the houses' yard.

A moment of passion tempted the air of the bathroom; Vegeta had cutely fallen asleep in the bathtub. Bulma stared in a deep wonder. Without thinking, well only thinking that they've done it a million times, she kissed him...he kissed her. It was too unreal. Life had boldly awakened the two of them. They stared at each other for moments before they could accept. Bulma felt ashamed for doing it in an unwarned way. Vegeta was not mad, that seemed to soothe Bulma of his maddening grips, and fits. But he blinked, she blinked. The room enclosing them, held in way too tight. She almost cried Vegeta now fully healed of his aching muscled laughed sweetly as if he accepted their moment. They both laughed, they felt safe deepening in each others eyes, their wonders, and their pasts, seemed to click. Bulma eventually waited outside for Vegeta to get dressed, and cover himself back up in that usual saiyan pride. The door opened. Vegeta walked right past her as if nothing had happened. She sighed, and then smiled. He then smiled as well, walking back to his apartment obviously planning his next time to train in the Gravity Chamber. "Train hard..my prince." She whispered to herself lightly.

He rushed in, seeing nothing but old-time clutter in the hut. The elder man sat, staring at Goku. "Hey, I know you don't want to, but you have to give back that box. Or I will be forced to turn you in." Goku said. Like the man had a choice, the only advantage seen to Goku is that he was really quick, and fast. The man stumbled trying to pick his words faithfully. Goku looked as the man thought deeply. "He didn't deserve it...Hercule; he did not defeat the warlord. The truth is that he had heard about me defeating him, it would be for great honor I suppose. He then placed the credit for himself! Idiot, I had defeated the Warlord with my bare hands, not with just those, but with my bare feet." He said slamming his steritious fist on a wooden end table. Goku nodded. "All it took, was a face to face stand off, two kicks and and a hardened punch, and he was out like a rock, I threw his enourmous self in the lake so no one would find him. But somehow that slipped. I was wrong to have stolen the key, but it is however rightfully mine!" he said giving closure to the matter. Goku nodded. "I understand, but the city is under a lot of stress, I'm sorry but I have no choice but to return the key, I will leave unmentioned sir." Goku said with a commanding voice. The man nodded. He looked down accepting his failure to send his credit. "Please, tell me where the key is." Goku asked. "Let's see...Where did I hide that thing?" "Ah yes!" he said with a light. Goku leaned forward for the area location of the key. "Yes...I hid it in an aura protected cave, you wouldn't be able to enter with the force blocking the way right. I must undo the charm for you..." He stopped in ease, pulling his hands out to break the spell with a hand absorbing energy, and Karmissan language word. He had undone the spell. "There I have granted you the entrance to the cave." he said with a weak smile. Goku smiled too. "Hey, don't worry. At least I will know the truth of the defeat, all my own." He said too charmfully. He left with a wave. He had returned to the cave and retrieved the key, and ran back to West City. He entered the waiting crew, and faithfully handed over the key to the mayor. "Okay now where were we..." He started to state. Goku thought deeply on the way back down here. "Hey! By the way Hercule didn't defeat the Warlord, It was an elderly man. Believe what you want to, just know and be aware of the truth" Goku said. Piccolo and Gohan entered smiling dazzled with Goku's faithful performance. The Mayor started to stutter and bark weakly. "Ahaha, ha ha." Yeah whatever. You're saying that an old member defeated the Warlord and I didn't. I would laugh all day to that, Ahaha!" He grumbled annoyingly, tempting Piccolo to blast him. The admittance was deprived of Hercule, the mayor, and the admitter. They continued on, giving the dirtball the prized key. The Three-grouped warriors exited, and laughed with enjoyance of Hercules mere stupidity. With that, knowing that in their appearance they had not accomplish anything. But in their minds they know they did. They flew out of the city with a feeling of small progress flowing through them, had the sun coming down again.

The Setting sun shined and shadowed upon the Capsule Corp Buildings.

Vegeta had followed Bulma's advice and stayed on the slight soft side of his training, so he doesn't wipe himself with each time he pushed himself to hard. With an overachievement of 450x gravity, he wiped his sweat with a white towel and walked out of the chamber, initially setting off the engine. He walked in the Dome house. Seeing Mrs. Briefs baking her late afternoon cookies. Vegeta walked pass her, and saw that Bulma was listening to her stereo buds, and reading that damned magazine. He attempted to walk in and say hi. But he was somehow forced to deprive it, he walked pass and headed for his own apartment. He laid down blush to the previous moment they had, he enhanced in vigouring chapters, and he pulsed of himself. Reaching down his pants to... (knock knock) His door was being stalked. He stopped what he was doing, and turned to his normal state. "Hey Vegeta!, I made cake for my dad's birthday today, do you want to join and eat?" She asked closing her eyes sending the sweetness onto Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and replied with a shy yes. -Just to think, all the early bickering we did, we finally turned it into positive relationship energy.- Bulma thought as she linked arms with Vegeta. They ate and yell, laughed, and cried, as they celebrated Dr. Briefs 45th birthday. "In celebrations to you honey, for all that you've achieved and succeeded in your works, I'm so proud of you for making it this far honey!" Mrs. Briefs toasted and kissed her husband on the cheek, and all the guests drank, except for Vegeta who was just accessing the situation. His shyness seemed to attract Bulma to him wanting to nudge on his bulky shoulder not be scared, and to be a stranger. The party slowly died out, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs fell asleep lovingly in their bed. Bulma crashed in her bed, and along with Vegeta in his Apartment.

It was 2:45 in the morning, and Bulma had woke from a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. When she was finished she checked up on Vegeta in his room. She stared at him with a very strong and tempting smile. She progressed forward to Vegeta's sleeping state. Bulma was fatally attracted to him, so she breathed him, saw him, and smelled him. She lay beside him. Once again calling him her prince. She nudged at his muscular chest, and started to lay on him and praise him. Vegeta had awoken almost 80 unconsciousness. He was only aware of Bulma's presence. He frowned almost contentedly; Bulma was uncontrollably drawn to that. For the second time in their dramatic history, she kissed him, taking the love in forcefully. She had erupted in needs of Vegeta, Both accepted. They had made passionate love. Their bodies against each other, the connection was perfect. She would wait for her prince to give in.

Vegeta, had awoken stripped of his defenses, He got up, leaving the exhausted Bulma to lay in peace. He dressed and continued with a little more intense training. He thought hard and good about this new relationship. He then smiled and continued to push his limits, still thriving to surpass "Kakarot". He still wanted his body to overcome, the original saiyan form, and enter the golden state of the saiyan existence.

The City slept in conversions of even more intense situations. Gohan has another road ahead of him, and it was a bumpy one. Goku is going to face a new threat that had revealed itself on earth. Vegeta continues to push himself so hard, that he had to decide to move to a more intense planet, on a ship. Bulma awaits Vegeta in shocking news. The Warriors road became thicker. The Arrival of the deadly informed Androids drew near; the next year to come is bold, scary, and suspenseful.

Wait for my next Year to come in this adventure, and passively dramatic secret. I will share my secrets with only you, next time on Dragon Ball Z - Affliction of Preparation. The next chapter will arrive to you shortly!

Review!!

Flame-Washu


	4. Approach of Apocalypse

Chapter 3 - Approach of Apocalypse!

The third year is arriving, many more dangerous obstacles now lead the way. Gohan continued his studies staring at the picture he drew of his dad and Piccolo. Chi-Chi walked in with his favorite juice, a giant smile covered her face. "Gohan! There you are, I've got a surprise for you!" She said with enjoyment, that of which Gohan found annoying. "Gee, thanks mom." He said with sadness in his voice, Chi-Chi continued to smile and set the drink down on his desk. "You're welcome dear." she said and left the room. Gohan stared outside the window and gazed.

In the sky, was a capsule corp. ship. The ship in which Vegeta had stolen, It was gone, vanished, without even having any sense to say any farewells. Bulma stared up at the sparkling receding ship. She frowned at stared at the lawns flowers that her mother planted a couple months ago. She left inside the house and stared at the empty house. "Gosh, it sure is boring around here withou..." Mrs. Brief walked in the room with still an abnormal high spirit. "Bulma sweetie, isnt it a beautiful day out today." She said jumping around her house in short pants and a tank top. Her hair began to frizzle as her bangs were so puffy like a poodle's. Bulma stared in wonder. Looking at the mess of the house from the aftermath of her fathers party last night.

To think, last night he was there, and the next day he's gone. Bulma tried to ignore her certain longing for Vegeta, and began to pick up garbage from the floor. She ran around the house along with her mother. The house quickly became spotless, She then laid herself on the couch, feeling a little drowsy. Mrs. Briefs came in from the kitchen with a platter of mini-chicken and tea with lemons. She stared(with her eyes closed of course)at Bulma. It hurted her that Vegeta left. Surely he would return, but to have the ordacity to not say good-bye to her, was frankly ignorant. "Oh, dont worry dear, everything's going to be fine, you get to spend the whole day with me!" she said with her hands folded together. Bulma sighed annoyed, "Oh, Mother" she said with a pact of embarassment.

The next day, it rained. The Briefs family contained themselves inside the house. Bulma stayed in the lab with her dad, and worked on the malfunctionng scouter. All of the data stored in the scouter said just to be one of the various one's that the Ginyu Squad had given to Frieza. She doesnt remember exactly how she got it, it just appeared in one of her bags, when she returned. She was intent to translate it to Earthly language and enhance it with different formats. Bulma had stayed to talk with her dad about Vegeta, wondering if the ship he had stolen had already recorded anything on the ships log. Dr. Briefs was unable to connect with the ship's signal. It seemed that Vegeta was too far away. She was scarced in thoughts of losing him, she needed him, everyone needed him. He was an important matter with the whole training time given to us. It was haunting to think about. -Oh Vegeta, please come back to me alive.- she thought, then she went on ignring the heavy situations and the thoughts that were attacking her.

With the rain pouring heavily under dark stormy skies, Gohan had trained in the woods with only Piccolo. Goku had to stay inside the house, taking a shower. They all had to take turns with that, except Piccolo who declined the demand of Chi-Chi with embarassment. Gohan attacked Piccolo with all he had, then swiftly using his transmission technique and undermining Piccolo with a surprising Masenko attack. Piccolo was not tempted however. He caught the beam and thew it over the mountain side. Gohan panted a little bit, then he smiled. Taking in Piccolo's brutal attacks were hard, but he still had to hold back, he wouldnt want Chi-Chi throwing a fit.

"Boys! who's the next to bathe?" she asked rhetorically. Piccolo immediately pushed attention away from himself and pointed to Gohan, so he would'nt get involved with anything Chi-Chi had planned. Gohan got in the bath tub wit his father, and as usual Goku teased Gohan by pushing him in the water, making him struggle softly to get back up for air.

The wet midair would not discontinue itself until the next day-break. The small clouds showed themselves again, and the sun introduced itself over the horizon. And a bold new day was born...

The sun was bright in the sky, the clouds flying under the sea blue sky. Goku had emerged from the dainty house, stretching and taking in the beating down rays of the sun. Gohan and Piccolo exited the house as well. Chi-Chi continued continued to tidy up, and take care of the warriors. "Well, where should we begin today, guys?" Goku said knocking himself down, with prepared plans, but shook over with naive forgetfulness.

Deep within the bowels of space...

Vegeta was coasting in the flawless limitless unverse. The capsule corp. ship was roaming silently, as Vegeta lay in the bed. -It seems like it's been days since I left, I have got to find a good planet, where my abilities are harder to perform, and I've got to get stronger than kakarot.- He thought as the ship beeped in recognition of a highly intense level located on a planet nearby. Vegeta arose from the bed and strengthened his armor imprisoning his spandex uniform. "Alright, come and get it." Vegeta stared at the drawing blue planet, and hoped for a challenge that will once and for all give him the access to the super saiyan.

When Goku managed to land a punch on the insaneous Piccolo, he jumped when Piccolo grabbed him. Then he swiftly pulled away, and blasted him. Gohan stood waiting his turn for the next one to be knocked out, knowing them it'd probably take days. "Rah!!!" Goku fell out of the area, and landed on the ground next to Gohan. He got up slowly accepting his own defeat. "Heh, lucky shot Piccolo!" He then rised up to attack again but was frozed from an approaching force. He looked closely at the sky along with sensing the menacing power that was drawing near. "Wha...What is that?" He asked himself, his power felt like it was drowning by force, as the gigantic ship landed in the heavy forest to the north of his home. Piccolo and Gohan got up to prepare themselves of the arriving anonomys. Goku went ahead and flew in the air to target the landing ship.

"Goku! what is this, I've never felt a power like this before" Piccolo asking in a strange voice. The tree's ruffled unsteadily. Birds have fallen to the floor, and squirrels went to hide, and all of the nature's power completely disappeared.

"Could it be the androids?" Gohan asked. The androids were already informed that they were to arrive in three years, it's only been two, but could it be possble. Goku flew quietly, compessing some of his energy ahead of time, would'nt want the enemy to find him yet. He wanted to make sure he found him first. "Wait a minute, it almost feels like Frieza...could he really be back again?" Gohan said. Then he corrected himself, Frieza was definitively destroyed before his very eyes by the mysterious boy who had appeared to tell us about the androids. But the power strangely seemed to resemble Frieza. -Agh! Oh no! Cooler, the one who came to tell me he wanted to fight my dad! But wait, he told me he was going to be on New Namek. Oh no, I forgot to tell my dad, and Cooler must have gotten so tired of waiting that he decided to come back here.- Gohan remembered, he kept it to himself, knowing that his father wouldn't be mad. But somehow he could sense that his father has the certain readiness for Cooler.

When they had arrived to the disturbed forest, Cooler was not there. The group had then left the area again, to find him right up north. The grassy field was open and wide, and there was Cooler. The menace had come to claim his revenge. The warriors landed, staring face to face. Piccolo and Gohan managed to stay behind a little far on the side, the fight mostly wanted to burn between those two. "Heh, heh! Goku. It seems I have a bone to pick with you" The lizard waved his tail closely to the ground. The resemblance that he shared with Freiza was almost devastating, but considering he long ago felt ready to destroy Freiza, shouldn't he be ready for his brother. "As you can see, my brother and father were killed at your hands, or maybe similar.

Goku chuckled at his error. "Well, looks you got a little bit of that right. Truthfully, I did not exactly kill your family, someone else did. But I wont let you pass me by, you won't just wait around taking innocent lives away." Goku explained. He then readied himself in a clenching fist, and bended legs. Cooler laughed.

"Alright, if that's the way you want, you dirty little saiyan!" He yelled horrifically. The lizard jumped up into the air with Goku locked on as his target, then he sprinted downward to attack, then the next moment Goku vanished, yes. It was the handy Instant Transmission. He turned up into the sky, right under the sun. Cooler looked up, only to blind himself with the bold sun. Goku attacked from behind Cooler the next very moment as he was dazzled by the sun. Cooler wanted to stand firm, and blast the saiyan, but was again interfered by the vanishing points Goku made.

Cooler then angered, he raged upon the saiyan with unstoppable blows. Then he tried to escape the locks of the various attacks, but he was just forced across the wastelands, he smashed against the floor, and yelled in pain. "Oh no! we've got to help my dad, he's in trouble." Gohan tried to move in to save his agonizing father. Then Piccolo touched his shoulder and shaking his head "no".

"Gohan...You're dad is going to be fine, they each are receiving intense blows, but Goku just might have a chance with this, He always has a plan or rage that hits him, and he'll take the enemy out. No sweat." He explained. Gohan looked over at confident Piccolo. "Just have faith in him." He said again, still looking ahead at the fight. Gohan nodded taking in the doubt and looking at his father, and feels his strength rising. "Right!" He said looking at Cooler up in the air igniting a giant ball mof energy.

Similar to Freiza's death bomb, the energy ball was big and was filled with dark fire and explosive ember. "This has gone on long enough!" Cooler said, pointing his finger and letting the beam disabsorb oxygen. Goku stared blankly, thinking of the stupid move Cooler had made. The blast was intimidating, but was a fractured chance to hit Goku, see if the bomb is launched. Then He will easily Instant Transmission away from the area, and let the bomb disregarding the grounds to be destroyed. "Now, die saiyan!" He yelled, and with all of his strength he launched the bomb, Goku had his plan to avoid it, somehow he was not quick enough, the launching power actually exceeded his vanishing points. The blast converted Goku into battle damage. He fell right in with the explosion, and created a small crater, which Goku had landed in. He lied there, his torn clothes barely covering his aching muscles. Cooler laughed, and dashed at him and threw him over the side of the mountains, and he fell within the waterfalls.

Cooler followed again, and saw Goku up from his slaughtered self. "Heh heh, no Cooler! I won't let you get away wth this!" He yelled in rage. In the sudden grasp of the maddened saiyan, he glowed. The rubble little to big jumped from the ground flowing along with the ascending saiyan. He clenched all of his muscles, and took the rage deep inside to inflightly match his strength. He blew up, and brightened his appearance. His blonde hair and his warming blue eyes had emerged from the tapped inner power he had within him. "Huh? What's this, no matter! You are still going to pay! You are no match for me." He yelled staring at the incredible saiyan.

Within Vegeta's space journey...

He stared upon the light storm in the sky, the planet was blue and nasty. The darkness of the storm flooded the planet. Vegeta had waited and seized himself with the most heaviest gravity he had ever experienced. Rubble slowly started to fall from the sky, then more asteroids started to rain from the storm. Electric sparks surrounded the blueness, and thundered heavily with it. The asteroid rocks got bigger with every moment of their fall, and headed straight for Vegeta. "Oh no, you're not claiming me!" He said, and with all the flight force he had, he stamped in the air, blasting all the rubbles and boulders that fell from the storm.

Vegeta was getting infuriated with the constant falls of rubble, the heap was attacking on more and more. Vegeta did not stop blasting, he had all of the problems at hand under control. Then with the farest power of his eyes, he saw a very big consolation bould' come crashing down slowly. Vegeta struggled, as he finished the termination of the other asteroids. He then froze for a moment, staring at the mother of all of the meteorites he just destroyed. This one was ready to claim Vegeta's life and his only ship to escape the monstrous planet. He then made sure that the meteorite was in the right angle to place a direct hit of his most terminating energy attack. He shot, with a direct hit. The Meteorite smashed itself into a thousand little pieces. Vegeta had used the most portion of his strength since he fought with Goku that time, he wanted to be able to harness all that energy he had used to help him transform. But he failed.

Vegeta landed on the ground, his hands were torn with blood, and his forehead was hit with an asteroid rubble. Vegeta was so angered, he did'nt want to get back u. "I don't believe this. Damn it!" he yelled and slammed the ground with his fist. "Damn! I just don't care anymore, i don't care about being stronger than Kakarot, I don't care about ever being a super saiyan, I just don't care about anything!" He yelled feeling his body tremble. "Damn..you Kakarotto!!" He screamed again, his hands from his side, were crunched together, and his eyes were wide as his anger, his knees were bended with infuriation. The light had conversed throught him, showing sparks started to appear before his ascending body, he had blown right into a rage unexplainable to any strength in the world. He flushed in yells, as the whole planet shook, even it was in shock.

There he was...a super saiyan.

Goku was attacking fiercly upon Cooler, he was deathening him slowly. But Cooler has a few tricks up his sleeve obviously. The emotions of Goku was strictly only tobe inflicted on Cooler, the thought of evil mindlessly taking away innocence, was a feeling that Goku would not tolerate, it was his tool, the tool to a rage that was a storm to his enemies. Goku's aggression had only made Cooler more agitated. He broke free from the saiyans assaults and stood on a rock in front of a waterfall. "This is very interesting Goku, you have seemed to overcome me. But one thing you have forgotten, is that my family has a knack for...transforming. See when I was fighting my brother, I seemed stoppable to him. So I trained, and then it happened. I transformed!" He exclaimed. Gokus eyes knocked with surprise, his super saiyan form building only with portions of tension.

The evil lizard placed his arms down and bended his legs, and showed formation anger through his fists. His head grown with a star shaped formality, his legs wre thick, and his arms blowing up along with the purple color of his skin. His eyes were blank, and straughted with enjoyment to think he has a chance to take the saiyan down once and for all. He smiled evily, "Now, you die!" he yelled, with that said his mouth was covered with a shield.

He jumped off the rock he was standing on and smashed through Goku's stomach with his giant punch, and drew blood from Goku's mouth. He was slammed into the lake, and Cooler forsently with repeling force of the water, and slammed his foot on Goku, leaving the water showing his torture. Then Cooler arose again laughing. "Haha, I love doing that!" he said. Goku's transformation failed, leaving him in the water. He thrusted himself up and lifting himself out of the water to attack the the morphed lizard. But craved the air and circled from the arising of Goku's landing before Cooler. He then smashed his face with a loud punch. "Ugh, you disgusting saiyan!" He yelled, mad with unpowered fight strength. Goku was clamped down on the ground from a rebounce attack that Cooler did after he had punched him.

Goku lays on the ground staring up at the monster, Cooler was in fact in rage. "Ha! Don't you realize? I am the strongest warrior in the universe, no one can stop me!" he yelled moving his arm to the left, the spirited force caused the waterfalls and trees to collapse. "I am the great destroyer, and the taker of life!" He yelled again swifting his other arm to the right, this force caused the mountains to tremble, and the rubbled ground to drown within the cores of the earth.

"No! i won't let you do it!" Goku said effortly trying to pick himself up from the ground, a little bird came across him, showing that it's energy was failing the creature. It had failed, and slipped away on the ground next to Goku. He grasped the poor bird, and held it in his hands. "I won't let it go on!" He yelled, his power level rising rapidly, his brightness inflicted through his veins, and send life energy to the little bird that was in his hands. The bird brightly let itself go with innocence, and flew right past the surprised monster. "It ends here Cooler!" He yelled once again, fully lifted off the ground. He had the expression of the warrior who fought for nothing but good, he was once again the legendary super saiyan.

Cooler maddened himself, the quickly appearing saiyan grasped the lizards arm. "Don't you see, you are hurting people! what have they ever done to you?" He asked giving him the chance. "What, it dosen't matter, now you die!" He yelled and trying to attack. The Super Saiyan approached the ground to recede away from the assaulting monster. "Ka..Me...Ha..Me...HAA!!" The flowing portion of energy emerged from the energy of the pure saiyans soul, it reached a bold capacity, and ran right against the monster, Cooler was trying to deprive the energy blasting him, but was done. It blew him into the disexisting form, causing his pieces to totally remove themselves from reality. The brother of Freiza, the monster that threatened the earth was at last defeated.

Goku lied on the floor slowly smiling. Gohan ran to his fathers aide. "Dad, you did it!! are you alright?" He asked kneeling down to help him up. He smiled with very little strength. "I'm fine Gohan, hey where's Piccolo?" He asked and laughed. they looked around and then catching sight of a moving rock. "Urghm, right here." He said with a bump on his head. Everyone laughed, and looked over to the horizon to see the sun that was drowning within the safety of the earth.

With Safety returned to Earth, Bulma is dealing with ordeals that she never thought she would have...

A few weeks later...

Bulma lays in her bed, with a few punts of strange pain. She was reading her Daily Perfect magazine, and stared over at the completed scouter. All the translations were finished, all she had to do was do something with it. She got tired of waiting and called Gohan to see if he wanted it. He accepted and came over later that day.

"Hi, Bulma!" the boy said. Bulma waved at him and grabbed the scouter for him. "Gohan! I'm so glad you could make it. This is the scouter, now all the buttons were translated into our language for us to understand. Now this button here is for the map and Earth locater, this blue button over here is the power level signifier, and the last buton over here is a tracking device that lets you know where certain checkpoints are." she explained. She handed it to Gohan, and he jumped in excitement. It was important to record data onto the Capsule Corp. system, so that more records could be discovered to praise the company of its high reputation. "I know what you're thinking, would'nt it be cool if I uploaded a dragon ball locater on there, but there was not enough space on the card." she explained. Gohan nodded and shook her hand in appreciation. He turned to the door, but a flashy force stopped him.."Oh, Gohan would you like some cookies dear?" Mrs. Briefs said shoving cookies in Gohans face. "Uh, no thaks mam. I really got to hurry!" He said rushing off back to his fathers house to send the information. "Oh my, was it something i said?" Mrs. briefs asked herself. Bulma chuckled, "Mom, it's always something you say." she said with her eyes closed and her hands waved out in analyzation. Mrs. Briefs fell on the floor spilling her cookie platter all over the floor.

"Hello, dears." Dr. Briefs walked into the room, with a certain expression on his face showing a few concerns. Bulma sat on the couch feeling drowsy again. " Vegeta, is on his way back here. Unfortunately it won't be for a couple of months." He explained that he just recieved signal from Vegeta's ship. It has already been weeks or even months since he left. Bulma felt upset, feeling a slight kick in her stomach. "Ow! that hurt, gosh I've felt like my stomach has been trying to kill me." she said. Mrs. Briefs said bringing tea into the quieted living room. "Mom, i'll be right back, i'm going to check on something." she told her, then left the room and went in the bathroom. She felt so nauseous and fell to the floor, she had a few vomits in the toilet, and laid there. Covered in straining sweat, she looked in the cabinets for medicine or any capsulels that contained any healing pills in them.

There she saw a test tube capsule, she grabbed it. -Oh no, I better check to make sure.- she thought, her heart was pounding as she moved to the toilet.

"My, I wonder if Bulma is okay, she's been in the bathroom for a long time now." Mrs. Briefs insighted. Dr. Briefs shrugged and heard the door slowly creaking from the bathroom door to open. The door was wide open, Bulma stood as her eyes rolled back into faulty, and dropped the beeping test tube and fell to the floor. "Oh no! Bulma are you okay!" she ran over to the door to help her poor daughter. Dr. Briefs picked up the test tube and looked closely. The beep said it all, "Oh wow! Honey we're going to be grandparents." He said with a weak chuckle. "Huh?" Mrs. Briefs opened her eyes and gasped.

Months later...

Bulma was bloated and overwhelmed by the weight she carried, she would do some excersizes to stay in shape, and not completely scare Vegeta when he arrived. The sun was white, and Vegeta confirmed over the signalizer that he was due to arrive today. "Uh Mom! have you seen my heating pad?" she said, sore from the excersizes and training for birthing. "Yes dear, it's in the towel cabinet" she yelled from outside the building. The family had moved out of the apartment into the Yellow dome outside of the company. The apartment was still owned by the family, but was only used when The company needed fracture attention, and Dr. Briefs had to be close to his office at all times. The struggle with that was over.

Mrs. Briefs spun around watering the plants. Dr. Briefs was enhancing prototypes from the inside, alongside feeding his little black cat Tama. Bulma lied down on the couch to soothe her aching muscles. She turned on the TV just to see what nonsense was playing. She turned it off and fell asleep later on. "Signal! Prepare for landing!" The Company's computerized system alarmed the buildng and it's workers. The capsule was falling from the sky, the ships legs stretched out to stomp with a landing. The door slowly opened, emerged was Vegeta, cleaned from a recently took shower in his ship. He was acceded, he trained while he was coming back to earth on the ship, so he wouldn't fall behind. He walked towards the dome house, with a wide smirk on his face. he felt so different on the earth, like it was so light. He almost felt weightless, he walked into the house, and looked over to sleeping Bulma. "Well, well if it isn't miss lazy." He said almost blindly to her. She awoke, her hair was messed up, and she was so out of it. She lifted herself, and as her vision was contrasting to the brightness from the outside, se looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta? is that you?" she asked trying to regain herself. Vegeta gasped and moved back having flashbacks of thier love-making. "No way, it can't be?" he told himself. Bulma stood with her hands on her back and thrusting herself forward. "Vegeta! you're going to be a...daddy" she said smiling. The prince was shocked over himself. he tried to smile, but was so shocked that he ran out of the house and behind a tree.

"Wha, how could this have happened! This is unbelievable, I am going to be the father of an earthling child." he said than heard footsteps in the grass. " Not just an Earthling child, Half Saiyan-Half Earthling" she said so sweetly to him, sure of the baby's mixed race. Its probably the first ever for two people to have two completely different races. "And, its a boy." she said. Vegeta's eyes opened and started to sprinkle with tears. "I don't care about it, i'll see you around" He said and turned away from her. He walked away and took a walk up to the far roads of West City. Bulma gasped and frowned, tears dropped to the floor, all this time Vegeta comes to find that he was going to be a father, and says he doesn't care about it. It was a nightmare, she told herself not to worry about, but could not stop sobbing from all of this.

More weeks later...

It was the ninth month, It has been a crazy and depressing road during her pregnancy. But all's to end well. Vegeta continued to train in his ship, and Bulma raised her activity level up, until that fateful day, she was doing dishes and held her stomach that imprisoned the womb. She started to slip to the floor in pain. "Help! I'm in labor!" she yelled. Outside of the building, her mother stopped talking to her neighbor and ran into the hous to see fallen Bulma aching in pain.

Mrs. Breifs put Bulma on the couch and told her to remember to suck in the pain. Vegeta walked in the house, as Mrs. Breifs ran out to get her husband, and hurry to get her to the hospital. Vegeta looked at her, she looked at him. Completely falling out of her proportional. Vegeta smiled and held his hand out for her to take it. She gasped and slowly reached out for his hand, He took her out into the jet car. She drove away with her parents. And Vegeta stood there staring at his family ready to await his sons arrival.

Hours later, Vegeta had fallen asleep on the couch, the sun was already asleep into fire, and the darkness was soon to come over. The jet car pulled in the sleeping lawn. Bulma walked out of the car more stunning than ever, holding the precious and healthy baby boy. She walked in the house with her two happy parents, and looked at Vegeta who had fallen asleep, sweetly again. -I've always did love the way you were when you fell asleep Vegeta. She smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead, and put the baby in the new basket that they had just bought.

Later that night. The baby was in Bulma's room, and Vegeta had awoke, he walked to see if Bulma was asleep, then he caught a glimpse of the baby's carriage basket. He walked over to it, and smile vigourously. He picked up the baby and held him in his arms. "You are my son, and I love you no matter what. Trunks" Vegeta then kissed the baby sweetly on the forehead, and gently layed the bay down in his crib. He knew that whenever Vegeta had a chance, he would come in to tell his son, Trunks, that he loved him. And that he will see him with every chance he would get.

---------------------------------------------------

The warriors had awoken, It is May 12, in the afternoon. "Why don't you take some lunch before you go?" Chi-chi asked sobbing hysterically, "No mom, we have to go now. thanks for everything!" Gohan said and Goku waving at her. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan were more than ready to take on the new challenge heading straight for them. With all of the hardships endured along the way, should the warriors be flawless on taking them out, or will it be more difficult than they had expected.

Find out what happens on the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z

My secrets were revealed to you.

Review! and thanks for reading!

Flame-Washu


End file.
